Homestuck Drabble
by Author-chan210
Summary: Like it says in the title this is some Homestuck drabble that I wanna publish but I don't wanna leave unfinished. Ships can range from solkat, to erikar, to karnep, to gamkar, to karezi, and davekat. Includes a shitty rarepair that I ship. And also if you haven't noticed Karkat is my favorite troll so mostly just Karkat ships. Story will also include Some OC bullshit.
1. Nepeta's Fanfiction

Chapter 1 of ? of Nepeta's Fanfiction

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Karkat asked rolling up the sleeves of his homemade godtier hoodie, that Kanaya made for him, taking the dozen pieces of fanfiction that Nepeta had wrote for him to critique. Also he completely gave up on pants today, so he was chillin with his matesprit in his boxers.

"Beclaws you're my matesprit and you love me?" Nepeta asked. She was also wearing the frilly, purple pajamas that she got on Derse.

"Love is such a strong word," Karkat said skimming through the first few paragraphs that Nepeta wrote.

Nepeta lightly punched his arm taking a seat next to him, "Hardy har har furry funny. It's beclaws you're soooo amazing." Nepeta said rolling her ghostly white eyes, which was really ineffective since she's you know dead.

"Really?" Karkat asked. 'Gog he can be so full of himself sometimes,' Nepeta thought to herself 'but it's furgivable,' she continued to think as she saw how happy he was, 'might as well feed into this unhealthy complex,' she thought, 'besides we're dead we'll have forever to work out the kinks.'

"Yes you're just so cultured with your knowledge of romance and romcoms," Nepeta smiled pandering Karkat.

"Well I am the master of romance," Karkat said proudly puffing out his chest.

"You sure are babe," Nepeta said wrapping her arms around his as he read her fanfiction.


	2. Be the Alpha Dave

Be the Alpha Dave = Chapter 1 of ?

It was December third, in Texas, otherwise known as my birthday,that I unfortunately had to share with my older brother, Dave, who currently was making an ass out of himself, trying to offer my friends some alcoholic beverages, only to fail miserably. I was hanging out with my friends that weren't aliens, you know the ones I normally hang out with, as in Jake, Roxy, and Jake, when suddenly I saw Dave lurking around one my more quieter friends, Karkat. I abandoned my group of friends to rescue Karkat from being prey upon by my perv of an older brother.

This was so unlike Dave, I may not like him, or having to share a birthday with him, but he usually spent his half of the birthday at the office, with his coworkers, not with me. This was the first time in ten years, **ten years** , that he wanted to spend our birthday together, at least now I know why.

I made my way over to them, coming in between whatever conversation they were having, earning some disapproving looks.

"Uh whats up lil bro?" he asked ever so causally.

"Nothing just wanted to have a **friendly** chat with you," I said faking a smile, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"Oh well since you're here I might as well say that you have a truly exotic taste in friend I never picked you to be the person to be friends with all these Alternians, especially ones with a great taste in movies," Dave said smirking in Karkat's direction, earning a giggle from him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Karkat, please don't tell me you're a fan of his movies," I said.

"As I was telling your brother, his movies are kind of a guilty pleasure of mine next to romcoms," Karkat admitted, "they're so stupidly ironic and I love it."

I wanted to fall over like in an anime when there was a baka or a joke I just feel so betrayed.

I pulled Karkat over to the side to tell him something really important about my brother, and I use that term very lightly.

"Karkat you do know that Dave is a ladies man right? He literally flirts with everyone," I whispered.

"Yeah he's kind of infamous for it, but don't worry just because I think your brother is hot, does not mean that I will fall for his subtle, flirting skill," Karkat said rather loudly once again earning Dave's attention which was a very hard thing to do.

"Your friend has a good taste in men Dirk you should really invite him over more often," Dave suggested. Just because he suggested it does not mean I'll follow through on it, he shouldn't be so reliable on me, but I'll know that he'll find a way pass my stubbornness.


	3. Genderfuck!

Genderfuck! chapter 1 of ?

Terezi's POV

It was an early Sunday morning I had nothing planned today until Karkat called me late last night in tears. I was too tired to deal deal with his shit so I told him to come over the next day, and make me some breakfast, but unfortunately I found myself in quite the predicament.

My new kismesis, John, stopped by my place with this weird contraption, I wouldn't know cause I'm blind, but he told me it looked similar to a gun. How was I supposed to know that it's not an actual gun? This was like telling a blindfolded person, which I am the equivalent to, to trust a maniac, which I also am, with a loaded gun, not that I would shoot anyone though, unlike john who was just cool with shooting a person with a something that was very much like a gun.

Anyways he said that it was a gun that fucks with you gender. Trolls don't follow the same gender rules as humans so I was actually curious enough to trust John to shoot me with a gun, that could possibly kill me, I suspect that the gun would effect me just as it would effect a human but hey that's just my hypothesis.

The next thing I could remember was that my itty bitty troll titties were gone, and I was feeling more masculine than usual. I would look in a mirror to see what was different about myself, but I'm blind. Do you see my problem? I might be blind but at least I can see that.

So, after John was done laughing his ass off, at whatever he did to me, I finally nerved up enough courage, not like it takes too much courage to talk to John, I finally asked the question we're all waiting for.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked annoyed as hell, but then I noticed that my voice was deeper than before but it still cracked kind of like a. . . That's when I figured it all out. John had turned into a boy. How priceless. "Okay John you had your fun now turn me back."

"Sorry no can do TZ there's no reverse switch," I could tell he was lying.

"Like hell there isn't now turn me back!" I demanded.

"How about no I wanna see how the others will react to your. . . transition," John chuckled.

"That low even for you John," I said.

"Hehehe I know but you know how much I love seeing you suffer~" John continued to giggle. Damn this is actually kind of hot.

I couldn't tell but John was looking intensely at me, "You know you actually look kind of hot like this man I really good idea," John said complimenting himself.

"John please turn me back Karkat'll be here any minute," I said.

"Perfect tell me how he reacts the next time I come by," he said I assumed he shoved the gun back in his man purse or whatever he carries his shit around in.

Either way I was fucked, yet I wonder how would Karkat react to seeing me like this? Would he still love me?


	4. Love is Blind

Love is Blind chapter 1 of ?

Terezi's POV

I woke up after having a terrible nightmare. I've been having these dreams for the past few weeks, Aradia tells me that these dreams are premonitions of the future, but I didn't believe her, it's not like I can see into the future ,if I could then the dream I just had would've come true. I dreamt that after blowing Vriska's arm off the other night she used her mind powers to fuck with me, and blind me. It all felt so real,but when I woke up I found that I could still see, and that my dream was just that, a dream, or so I thought. I sat up in my recuperacoon, noticing that I had left my husktop, opened on my nightstand, opened up to pesterchum, and the message that was awaiting me was alarming.

\- twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GA] at 19:30 -

TA: TZ come over iimmediiately

TA: 2omethiing's happened two KK

\- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GA] at 19:32 -

As soon as I read that something could've happened to Karkar close my husktop, and jump out of my recuperacoon, getting dressed as quickly as I could , rushing to Karkat's hive to find Sollux cradling the crying crab in his arms. I sat dawn trying to comfort Karkat who had buried his face in the crook of Sollux's neck .

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I woke up to screaming only to find him crying like a little bitch," Sollux said.

I punched Sollux in the arm.

"Ouch sorry," Sollux lisped.

"Karkat are you okay?" I continued to asked.

He couldn't speak through his incoherent sobs.

"Okay can you look at me?" Terezi continued to ask.

Karkat looked up closing his eyes as tightly as he could refusing to open them.

"Karkat please open your eyes and look at me!" I begged.

Karkat smiled tears running down his cheeks as he opened his eyes. "I would but I'm afraid I can't see much of anything."


	5. Brotherfucker

Brotherfucker Chapter 1 of ?

Your name is Kankri Vantas you are the 9.69 sweeps old which is way too old to be fucking with a 9 year old, but you'll get to that later. You are sitting in your favorite cafe with you're loving matesprit, Cronus, and your husktop. You were currently going through your various social media accounts, because even though you don't like to admit it your true social justice warrior comes out when you log onto websites like tumblr or Youtube.

Well, you were tumbling down the most offensive posts that you've ever read, when suddenly someone started pestering you . Who ever could it be? You wonder opening the pesterlog. No one ever pesters you except Cronus which can be quite annoying sometimes but you know he does it out of love. You hope it's Latula another thing you don't like to admit is that you still have flushed feelings for her. But most it's most likely Karkat he is your dancestor after all.

When you open up the pesterlog you see it's the nine year old you mentioned earlier, and maybe perhaps saying 'fucking around with a nine year old' wasn't an appropriate thing to say, but he is your kismesis, his name is Equius Zahhak, and it looks like he sent you a video you might as well humor him and at least look at what he sent you.

You really loathe Equius and his alleged racism it's one of the many things you hate about him. There's a whole sermon you could give based on all the things you hate about him or maybe you could type it all and annoy him now but you decide to save it for later just to spite at him.

Anyways you were about to watch this promiscuous looking video. You pull the earbuds out of your husktop bag and plug them into your pointy ears. You play the video and immediately regret the decision because what Equius ended up sending you was a pornographic image of him fucking you're dancestor on his work table and one of their friends had to be recording this because the camera kept switching angels really capturing the look of absolute pleasure on Karkat's face.

The more Karkat's expression was shown your facial expression kept filling with utter discuss at this horrid display of courtship. In fact your face was filled with so much disgust that when Cronus came back with your french vanilla he was actually concerned about you.

"Kankri are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes Cronus I'm just peachy keen I'm so fucking fine!" You snap covering your mouth trying to mutter out an apology. "Cronus I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-," he stops you in mid sentence.

"It's not a problem kanny I'm actually glad to see you expressing yourself avidly I'm just a little hurt that you blew up at me," he said.

You blush, "Oh," you mumble forgetting all about the eight minute video that was presented in front of you.

He takes a seat next to you trying to catch a glimpse of what you were watching before you close it because there was no way you wanted him knowing about this, "Whatcha watchin chief?" he asked curiously trying to pry the husktop open playfully.

"Nothing just an ad," you lie.

"What was it too triggering for you babe?" he teased.

He wasn't lying the video you watched was triggering and were you going to give Equius a piece of your mind the next time you saw him which was going to be really soon.


	6. Hey Kitten

Hey Kitten Chapter 1 of ?

Karkat's POV

I sat on the couch in my living room it was 9 o'clock p.m. and I was watching another one of my romantic comedies when the phone rang. The loud ringing almost made me jump out of my seat the movie that I was watching wasn't even that scary so there was no reason for me to be so jumpy over a phone call. I answered the phone holding it close to my ear listening to the noise in the background. The pitter patter of rain drops and the hint of thunder made this phone call even more terrifying. Before I got the chance to open my mouth to speak the person on the other side of the line decided to speak up.

"Hey chief," I recognized the voice belonging to Cronus Ampora one of my dancestor or older brother Kankri's best friends.

"Nope this is his dancestor-," I stopped as he had the guts to utter the next part of his sentence.

"Oh hey kitten," Cronus said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

I have been called a numerous amount of things like Karkles and Karkitty but never kitten.

"Please don't tell me your going to get all triggered over a nickname?" Cronus asked.

"Oh I'm not going to get triggered I'm going to do the exact opposite and ask you what's do important that you had to call my brother this late at night?" I asked.

"Usually Kanny talks to me when I'm not feeling right in the head," Cronus said."Oh what's so important that you call my brother instead of a licensed professional?" I asked."I just need to talk to someone," Cronus said.

"Who hurt you kitten so bad that you can't have a single phone call without a snappy comment?" Cronus asked."I uh I don't know what your talking about," I stuttered.

"Sure you don't you wanna know what I think I think someone hurt you and instead of manning up and facing their problems they did it over the phone and that's why you jump every time the phone rings!" Cronus said.

"Cronus I-,"

Cronus interrupted, "Yeah your telling me to see a licensed professional but from where I'm standing it looks like you could use all of the help you can get!"

He hung up immediately afterwards. No one and I mean no one has ever hung up on me like that before and strangely enough I kind of liked it.


	7. Love me Drowned

Love me Drowned chapter 1 out ?

Karkat's POV

It was a sunny afternoon and of course someone I mean John invited me to the beach along with the rest of our friends including everyone to Gamzee, Sollux, Dave, and Terezi just to name a few. Strangely my brother/dancestor Kankri was there with his off again on again boyfriend/matesprit Cronus. Meanwhile Eridan and Feferi were life guards at the beach we were going to. Everything was perfect I along with Rose, Kanaya, and several others were curled up on the beach underneath our umbrellas either reading a book, knitting, or sleeping the day away, Aradia was burying Tavros under the sand while Gamzee was trying to unbury him, and once again Eridan was slacking off instead of actually doing his job while Feferi was covering for his lazy nook sniffing ass. Who knows if Eridan and Feferi were actually doing their jobs maybe they would notice if Sollux was drowning. Holy shit Sollux is drowning.

I quickly rushed out there forgetting to put my bookmark in before running but that didn't matter because my best friend was drowning. I ran past Dave who had been pestering me for the past half hour to go out on a swim with him. Looks like he was finally going to get his wish as he ran in after me.

"Hey Karkat you finally man enough to go for that swim?" he asked.

I ignored him as I continued to swim.

"Oh I get it you're still not talking to me are you?" Dave continued to ask.

I remained silent as I noticed Dave looking at my swimming technique.

"You know for someone who hates swimming you're actually pretty good at it," Dave complimented.

I stopped when I came across Sollux's unconscious body in the water. Dave tried to keep his poker face on but failed as he saw Sollux.

"Holy shit is this the reason you swam all the way out here?" he asked.

I replied with a short and simple yup as I struggled to drag Sollux's body back to the beach. Dave saw how much I was struggling and decided to help both Sollux and I out.

As soon we got back to the shore we plopped Sollux on the beach. I out an ear to his chest as people started to gather around us. I heard what I thought was a faint heartbeat and decided to look up and see where Eridan and Feferi were. As expected they were too preoccupied with hating each other to notice that their friend was dying on the beach.

I feared that is was already too late we could lose Sollux at any moment if I didn't do anything. I sat up realizing that it wasn't to late that I could do something before Eridan or Feferi could get here.

Without giving it a second thought I smashed my lips against Sollux's breathing air into his unconscious body. I took a deep breath before breathing into him once more.

Finally after many failed attempts Sollux's eyes finally opened he spit out the water trapped in his lungs and sat up. Thank God/Gog.

"Hey KK," he said.

'Hey KK' was all he had to say for himself. I cannot believe this guy I saved him from having a near death experience and that's what he has to say.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked back to my spot on the beach. Did I really just save Sollux and if so was that thanks I get?


	8. Cross-dressing Karkat

Chapter 1 of ? of Ouran Highschool Homestuk

Kankri's POV

It was the first day of I walked upstairs to my little brother Karkat's room to tell him that breakfast was ready. I lightly knocked on the door respecting his privacy as teenager before barging in on his friend doing his make-up? Should I even ask or could that possibly be offensive? I don't know what's going on but as Karkat's older brother I should try being supportive of his choices.

"Hey Karkat what's with the skirt?" I asked. At that specific moment I lost all credibility as an older brother. "Oh my God I shouldn't've asked that please forgive me!" I automatically started to beg for his forgiveness .

"Dude chill, if I found your question offensive I would've said something, and as for the skirt the school I'm attending doesn't have any male uniforms that would fit me, so it was either miss the first day of school or where a skirt, so I chose to dress up as a girl today," Karkat explained.

I smiled and continued to walk down stairs waiting for Karkat to come down stairs so he could show our father.


	9. Secrets

Chapter 2 of ? of Ouran Highschool Homestuck  
(even though it has nothing to do with the first chapter)

My name is Sollux Captor and this is the story of how I accidentally fell in love with my best friend. How did I accidentally fall in love with my best friend well good question it was an early Monday morning Doctor Scratch called twelve students down to his office and by twelve students I meant Aradia, Tavros, Karkat, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi, and I who else would I be talking about we are the main characters of this anime after all. We were all called down to his office to discuss a very important matter what was it about nobody knew but they we were all about to find out as soon as they walked in.

"I bet you're wondering why I've gathered you all here today," he announced loudly,

We all looked at each other like what the hell was this guy talking about but because we had no choice we continued to listen anyways.

"Well one of you here is a filthy liar to both your fellow classmates and the school administration I have invited you all here this morning for this person to confess their secret to us," the Doc said.

We looked at each other again like what the hell is this guy talking about none of us is a liar at least that's what everyone else thought besides me and a few of the other guys. Come to think of it this is when we should have noticed something was up otherwise because the only one who was acting strange that day was Karkat.

"Uh is that all cause I have somewhere to be," he said.

"Where else would you have to be besides class?" Scratch continued to ask.

"Nowhere I'm just really excited about school," he lied. I knew. Doc Scratch knew. Probably everyone knew because there is no way nobody would be excited about school. NEVER.

"Then let me say one more thing before I release you all to your classes. You have until Friday to find out who is hiding what from you if you all fail then I'll just reveal who is hiding what and they will be expelled for at least a week before they can return to school. This behavior is not tolerated and whoever the liar is will be punished do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good Now get to class," Scratch said opening the door for his students.

We all scattered to wherever we could our their lockers, to our classes anywhere we could go to get away from what just happened and to figure out who exactly the liar was. And everyone but me already had a pretty good idea of who it was.


	10. Tavkat

Tavkat short and simple.

Karkat's POV

It was a series of loud knocking that woke me up in the middle of the night mixed in with the combination of thunder and lightning. I jolted out of sleep turning the lamp on my bedside on rubbing my tired eyes. I walked down the hall opening the front door to find Tavros standing in front of me soak and wet with a gash on his face.

"Oh my god Tav a-are you okay?" I asked pulling down on the T-shirt that I was wearing.

He looked down at me with lust in his eyes and a sly grin on his face.

"Oh this?"he asked pointing to the obvious cut on his face, "it's nothing,".

I growled, "You bastard you're drunk now come inside you catch a cold," I said practically dragging him inside shutting the door behind us only to stop him at the front door.

"What's the deal I thought you were letting me in?" Tavros asked.

"Not like that I'm not I don't want you trenching all that water in my hive," I said putting my hands on my hips like a sassy housewife.

"What do you want me strip or something?" he asked.

"In better words yes,"I replied.

I walked to the bathroom getting a warm washcloth and a towel from the hallway closet walking back to the living room to find Tavros in nothing but his boxers.

"Are you just going to stand or are we actually going to do something?" he asked.

I shot him a very puzzled look.

"Don't play dumb Vantass I know exactly why you invited me in, in the first place," Tavros said, "you want me,".

I snickered throwing the towel over his head, "Yeah right like I want a wet rag in my livingroom!".

I sat down on the couch waiting for Tavros to dry off watching him wrap the towel around his waist walking over to the couch sitting down in front of me.

"Hold still for a second," I said lightly pressing on the cut softly caressing his cheek, "see all better,".

"Can you kiss it better?" Tavros asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Can you kiss is it better?" he asked repeating the question pointing to his cheek.I blushed a bright crimson, "Okay but just this once,". I lightly pecked his cheek brushing the tousled hair out of his face.

"Karkat why do you hate me so much?" Tavros asked.

"What're you doing asking stupid questions like that for," I sighed, "were kismesises that's how it works I hate you and you hate me".

"But what if I don't wanna hate you?" Tavros asked, "What if I wanna love you?".

"Tell you what we can talk about it in the morning there is no way I'm letting you go home like this," I said.

"Sounds good to me" Tavros said.

I grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet handing it off to Tavros before going to bed.

"I'm going to bed Tavros I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Goodnight I love," Tavros blurted before passing out on my couch.

I blushed smiling turning around and wrapping him up in the blanket and kissing his cheek, " I love you too,".


End file.
